marauders_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace (Sp00der) Engel Zorn
Jace (Engel) Zorn is a dark, mysterious figure. He tends to stay quite, out of the way, and shy to others. He put's on a facade of joy with others, but sulks in his home, staring at a picture of hs parents and sister everyday. He was never the social type, but instantly fell in love with Millicent Weasley. To this day, she holds him together, and fills the gaps his family had left in his heart. Early Life: Born on Feb. 27th, 2003, Jace was raised with care. His middle name was given to him by his parents, claiming he was their "little angel" (Engel litteraly meaning "angel"). A few years later, his sister, Catherine, was born. She was just as energetic as Jace, and had the same bright, blond hair. As time went on, he felt happy. in 2014, he was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Gryffindor. But, his happiness fell short. When he got home for Christmas that year, he was horrified. His home had been burned down, sparks flying everywhere. He saw burnt bodies being carried away on stretchers; to big ones, and a small one. Later that night, all three people were pronounced dead. A few days later, a funeral was held, on December 25th. As the snow fell, Theo stood, crying and crying over his family's grave. When he returned to Hogwarts, he was a different boy than before. He rarely smiled, a depressed look on him constantly. He would rush out of class, rarely even participating. Some nights, he would be in his bunk, hugging a family portrait. The only thing that saved him from a life of despair was his love for the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen; Millicent Weasley. After becoming a couple, his life finally started to go up. Year 1: The first year is always the toughest, but for Jace, it was brutal. He was sorted into Gryffindor, though barely. He wasn't the brave type, so Hufflepuff or Slytherin were on the hat's mind. He convinced it that he was a sure Gryffindor, and join the rest at his table. Soon after wards, he befriended Adrian Lupin and Josh Thuggins, two fellow Gryffindors(Adrian later became a professor). He also made friends with two Hufflepuffs, Lilly Shark and Ice Owl. In Ravenclaw, he made a strange relationship with Alice Baker and an aquaintance out of Izzy Blackrose. In Slytherin, he sided with Lisia Malfoy, and talked with the two trouble makers, Jesus Jones and Podrick Payne. In his first course of classes, he made a great friendship with the Art Teacher, Alex Granger, the Muggle Studies teacher, Caspar Lupin, and the Herbology teacher, Damion Moonleaf. He also made friends with two administraters at the school, Anna Whitby and Dennis Fungwater. After the Christmas Incident, he went into a depression, plugging through by the help of his friends. During Exams, he scraped an O and an E, moving up to Year 2. Year 2: As the year started, it felt good to be back at his new home. He considered Hogwarts a family, after all. His friendships grew even more, and he gained a sisterly bond with Anna Whitby, and a brotherly bond with Dennis Fungwater. He was noticed to be a good helper to the newer students by Alex Granger, the Head of Slugclub, and was let in. He continues to strive to be the best he can be. He was introduced to a fellow Slugclub member and Gryffindor, Millicent Weasley. At first, they exchanged smiles in the hallways, but grew more together, almost inseperatable. Finally, Jace got the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, which she gladly wanted to be. With the holes in his heart filled, he entered the last few weeks of the year with a renewed spirit. He completed two Exams, passing both. He currently waits to see if he will make it to Year 3. Year 3: Year 4: Year 5: Year 6: Year 7: Later life: Category:Player Characters